


P is for the perspiration dripping down your face

by SuperWoman0124



Series: ABC's of Kinky Sex - Khan/Jim [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Jim, Feels, Headcanon, Khirk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Khan, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's been stuck in the infirmary for months. No time alone. When his body demands attention, an unwilling fantasy arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for the perspiration dripping down your face

**Author's Note:**

> Used to be in my un-related one-shots called "It happened so fast" but I've decided to break them up into pairings.
> 
> I think I'm much more proud of these kinky drabbles than I am the other stories I've written. I think I use a better vocabulary and I'm a little more descriptive. Anyone agree? 
> 
> Two Khirk stories back to back. The more I write it, the more I get into it. After a while, the font in Italics will be what's actually happening versus Jim's fantasy. The updates may be a little delayed from now on. With the holidays and everything, I'm also beta-ing for my sister's fic.

Jim wanted nothing more than to get up out of this godforsaken hospital bed and take a shower. A real one. Not one of the sonic showers that left you feeling skuzzy afterwards. A real goddamned shower with soap and water. He didn't expect radiation or death to keep him in the Medbay for 2 months, but he knew Bones was just over-protective like that. 

"You stink." Bones walked in, holding the 5th hypo for the day and holding out his hand for Jim to take. Jim extended his arm and Bones injected the hypo in. Only 6 more treatments and Jim was golden. 

"What do you expect? It's not like Chapel's in here givin' me a sponge bath every day. You don't let me out." Jim sat up and winced, the harsh light of day peeking through the window and shooting pain straight through Kirk's cornea. 

"Yeah, well, that may change." Bones' gruff voice sounded like music to the Captain's ears. "Some bigwig wants to come in for a check-up. Wants all the survivor's beds cleared. That means you, bub." 

"Seriously?" Jim's face lit up with the exciting news. 

"Well, I volunteered 'ya. I know how you've been itchin' to get out of here. As long as you come back for your treatment, I won't have to drag your sorry ass back here." Bones offered Jim a friendly wink. 

Jim never wanted to hug his best friend more than he did in that moment. So, he did.

Jim sighed as he stood in front of the door to his quarters. He put in his pin ("26627" and yes, it totally spells "BOOBS.") and walked into his dark and damp room. 

"Lights, 80%." The spacious apartment came alive. The lights turned on, and Kirk's smooth jazz kicked on at a low volume. Kirk toed off his boots at the front door, pulled off the jeans and over shirt he'd been wearing and walked into his vast bathroom. Every surface was clear glass and white marble and he'd missed the privacy and cleanliness of his own space. He hooked his fingers into his boxers and pulled them to his ankles, pushing them to the side of the room. He pulled the wife beater over his head and threw it on top of the pile. He kicked on the hot water, turning it all the way into the red. He'd had months of sick to wash off and he felt like he'd never be clean again.

Tempered glass surrounded him as he stepped into the shower, finding himself fondly reminiscing the feeling of the smooth tile at his feet. Before he knew it, he was under the warm spray, water cascading down his back, and he let out a sigh of relief. One good thing about being in Starfleet? Unlimited hot water. and Jim planned to take advantage of that. 

He was so relaxed, muscles unwinding from being trapped in a bed and he rubbed his chest, feeling the heart hammering in his pec. He moved it a bit lower, catching the water that ran down his belly and touched his balls, lightly, realizing that it had been way too long since he'd had some alone time. His cock bounced at the idea. Thing had a mind of its own. Jim gave in. He ran his hand down the shaft of his cock, feeling it stiffen slightly, flexing his fingertips around the head. Jim closed his eyes, laid his forehead on the tile and took a sharp breath. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder blade. When he went to turn, the hand pushed down, preventing him from moving. He felt the being behind him move closer, enclosing the space between them. He felt strong arms surround him, a muscular chest on his back and a stiff cock nudging his asscrack.

"Well, good morning, lover." Khan's sultry voice echoed off the tile, and he placed a light kiss on Jim's neck. "Last night was fantastic. Care for round two?" 

Jim's subconscious was freaking out. What was his enemy doing in his shower fantasy? Jim closed his eyes, took a deep breath, willing this to change. A blonde with big tits, a guy with a giant cock. Anyone, anyone but him. 

"Darling?" Khan aggressively took hold of Jim's shoulder and spun him around quickly. "Are you alright?" The domestic look in Khan's eyes surprised Jim, and he suddenly noticed the light green specs glittering the augment's light blue corneas. Jim instantly relaxed. He was obviously in no immediate danger, and it was a _fantasy_ after all. He may as well enjoy it. Khan's lustful wide lips drew Jim's attention and he suddenly wondered what they'd look like wrapped around his cock. 

"I'm fine." He sighed for added effect. "Just tired."

"Mmm, I can only imagine." Khan took Jim's small figure into his wide arm span. "Don't you worry. I'll do all the work." Khan reached behind Jim and took one firm asscheek in either of his calloused palms, kneading them in a circular pattern. Jim felt himself shiver, and he leaned forward, effectively knocking his frustrated cock right into Khan's impressive girth. At least he'd gotten his wish about a man with a big cock.

Khan backed Jim up against the warm tile wall, taking the space of his neck up with his wide palms, squeezing gently. 

"What are you in the mood for?" Khan sucked on Jim's earlobe, his hot breath cascading down the expanse of Jim's neck, making him dizzy with want. Jim felt himself let go, gave himself over to the passion of the moment, no matter the fact that the provocative augment stood before him, wanting, waiting. 

"Whatever you'd like." Jim nodded at the black haired beauty. He wasn't particularly picky when it came to sex.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm awfully sore from last night and I was hoping you'd do me the favor of being the one who's fucked for a change."

"I'm down." The thought of fucking into Khan's tight rounded ass appealed to Jim, but for some odd reason he was curious to find out what it would feel like to have Khan's girthy cock pushing into him. 

"Good." Khan took one of Jim's pert nipples between his fingers, rolling it until it became a nub, before leaning down to take it between his teeth, worrying the soft organ properly. Jim leaned forward, bucking his hips to produce more contact, but Khan wouldn't budge. Not until the time was right. Jim fucked the air and Khan took his time, circling his nipple with his tongue and moving over to the other, eliciting a crude whine from the blonde. 

Jim reached up and ran his hand through his hair, clenching his fist in the length until he almost ripped it out. His subconscious was so good to him because his nipples were _very_ sensitive. His cock throbbed with lust, wanting contact, but not wanting to touch himself. 

Khan lowered his attentions, messily kissing the center of his chest, moving lower while sinking to his knees. Khan came face to face with Jim's bellybutton and kissed directly above it, and whilst avoiding the straining dick poking him in the chin, he kissed directly below. He kitten licked along the 'V' of his hips before finally running his tongue along the length of Kirk's shaft, making the blonde groan and hit his head back against the tile. Khan circled the head with his outstretched and saturated tongue, sinful lips pulled back to take Jim into his warm mouth. 

The gasp that left the Captain was remarkable and only fueled Khan farther, taking him to the hilt and licking the underside of his cock. Jim's cock was hitting the back of his throat and Khan couldn't breathe, but he opened and closed his throat, ripping a moan from the bottom of Kirk's stomach. Khan pulled off with a puff of breath. Jim couldn't help himself. His hands went to the back of Khan's scalp and he ran his fingers through Khan's charcoal hair, clenching his fist and yanking him forward. 

_Jim leaned forward and took his cock into his hands, rubbing the sensitive flesh beneath it, pumping faster and faster until he let out a subtle moan. Jim closed his eyes once again, wanting to feel that warm mouth back on him._

Khan speared himself on Jim's cock, choking and taking deep breaths when given the chance. Jim pulled Khan's head how he saw fit, fucking Khan's face full force. Khan simply reached up, calm and relaxed while being used and fingered Jim's left nipple between his index finger and thumb. Jim moaned, pulling abruptly on Khan's hair, pulling him back and looking straight down at him. 

"Lick me." Jim demanded. Khan nodded, catching his breath before dipping down and nuzzling Jim's cock with his nose and poking his tongue out to lick at Jim's balls, taking one into his mouth and pulling gently, moaning around the musky flesh in his mouth. Jim took his cock in his hands and slapped it off of Khan's forehead. Khan pulled off and stuck his tongue out, allowing Jim to slap his cock off of his tongue before taking it back into his mouth and reaching up to take a heavy ball between his fingers. He spread the saliva around, using his thumb to circle it. 

_Jim reached up and bit down onto his left wrist while he jacked himself with his right. It was hot, so hot watching Khan's metaphorical lips condense and stretch to accommodate for Jim's hard cock thrusting in and out of his face._

Jim placed his hands in the augment's hair again, and brought his attention to his face. 

"You gonna prep me?" Jim had never been rimmed, but it had always played a major part of his male/male fantasies. 

"Whatever it takes." Jim looked down to Khan's fully engorged cock, weeping in excitement. He'd never been more turned on in his life. Khan didn't move, but Jim did turn, facing the tile and resting his forehead against his forearms and spreading his legs as wide as they would go. 

_Jim turned, doing the same position as in his fantasy, reached around himself with his left arm and slapped his own ass, a tingling spreading through him. Jim spread himself open, teasing his hole with his index finger._

Khan immediately went to work, spreading and kneading Jim's yielding supple cheeks, and lengthened his tongue, making it as straight as possible. He licked a long stripe from Kirk's perineum, up his tight hole, into his crack. A groan uncontrollably rolled from Jim's throat, loving the feeling. He poked in, lapping around the ring and flattened his tongue against the furled muscle. He alternated between poking in and twisting his tongue and licking all the way up, making Jim gasp and clench his fingers into a tight fist, the feeling beyond unimaginable. 

"God, I already feel like I'm gonna fucking come." Jim wanted to scream out his pleasure, moaning and writing on his previous enemy's tongue like a bitch in heat. Jim's cock flushed bright red, and he so badly wanted to just grab it and jack himself off to completion. No. Not like this. Have to wait. Jim puffed a few deep breaths, and pushed through the urge to come. Khan licked wildly, obviously enjoying his task. 

"Not yet. I want to be inside you when you come." Khan stood suddenly, licking his palm crudely and spreading the saliva and precome that was dripping down his shaft. " Ready?"

"Always." Jim's promise whispered into the tile as he tucked his head into the crook of his shoulder, bracing for the pain. 

Khan teased Jim's puckered entrance, circling his hips to hit the spots he knew would make Jim moan. Jim tried to push back to spear himself, but the tight grip Khan had on his hips stopped him. Jim gave over any power he may have had before and just let Khan take control of the fantasy.

_Jim's hole fluttered at the attention it was receiving and Jim pushed himself in, precome gathering at the tip of his dick. He smoothed himself out, the lubrication naturally provided making him moan and finger himself deeper and harder._

Khan pushed in, but because this was a fantasy and in reality, Jim's fingers were already probing his spongy prostate, there was no pain. Just pure, lustful bliss. Khan latched his teeth onto Jim's shoulder and Jim reached back, lacing his fingers into Khan's hair as Khan bit down harder and harder. Khan forced the rest of his cock inside, flush with Jim's body and his balls resting against Kirk's. 

Khan stood still, afraid to move and hurting the man. Khan took a deep breath and inhaled Jim's succulent scent. Jim noticed he was pushed tight up against the wall and pushed into it to gain friction against his throbbing member.

Khan moaned into Jim's ear, enjoying the feeling of Jim's tight passage around him. Jim returned the moan and clenched his fingers tighter in his hair. Khan finally moved, taking the moan as a sign to proceed. 

"Khan..." The simple word, uttered breathlessly meant more to Jim than he meant it to. Khan pulled his hips back and slammed back in, forcing Jim's flushed dick into the tile, making him wince. He finally took hold of himself in his palm, but didn't dare move for fear of coming. Instead he pinched the underside of his shaft, preventing it. Khan angled his hips so everytime he thrust in, he probed Kirk's prostate straight on. The power behind each thrust forced Jim to fuck into his hand, and back onto Khan's powerful cock. 

Khan spread one large palm over Jim's fluttering shoulder blade and tried his best to make Jim's head turn. Jim complied. Khan kissed him quickly and sweetly on the lips, taking Jim by surprise. Khan plunged into his ass again, making Jim's lips part with a soundless moan and Khan leaned forward and claimed Jim's lips, deeper this time. Jim let out a shocked gasp as Khan stretched to accomidate for the angle. Khan stopped, a worried look riddling his face.

"Are you alright?" Khan laid his hands on Jim's hips, stopping all movement. 

Jim looked back into the concerned face staring back at him. 

"Just- just fine." Jim leaned back as far as he could and apprihensively, returned the kiss, feeling the augment's silk lips stretch and mold onto his. Jim pushed back onto Khan's cock, effectively fucking himself, but not lettiing go of his cock. 

"Let me." Khan turned and broadly licked a stripe up Jim's neck. He leaned over Jim and slicked his hand over Jim's chest, gliding easier in the water. He moved farther down and took Jim's cock in his hand, and when Jim pulled his hand away, he noticed that somehow, the moment seemed intimate. Different than anything he'd expirienced before. It actually seemed like Khan cared if Jim was enjoying himself. So, this is what a _relationship_ would be like. 

All of that was forgotten when Khan began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Jim keened at the attention, leaning forward to rest his forehead against the warming tile. Khan fucked in deeper, using the precome at Jim's head to slick him up. Jim moaned, ready, so ready to come. Khan bit back down on Jim's neck, suckling lightly and pumping him with a twist everytime he reached the bulbous head. 

" I'm- M' not gonna last much longer you keep doing that." 

" That's the point, isn't it?" Khan chuckled behind him, filling Jim to the hilt with his member and stroking him evenly. Khan pulled his hand off and moved his hand down to Jim's balls, pulling them taunt. "Jim, I need you to listen to me and listen to me well." Khan tugged harshly on his balls, but kept thrusting, making Jim's flesh set ablaze with frustration. 

Jim nodded tightly. 

"Do not come until I've given you permission. Is that understood?" Khan squeezed a bit on Jim's balls, pulling them passed their capacity of being pulled. Jim didn't mind. It hurt, but it was also still so sexy. 

Jim's focus suddenly shifted to the constant throbbing of his dick, reminding him that he was going to ache soon if he didn't come right. freaking. now. He really wanted to say no. Make him come and make him come now. But his brain fueled the possibility of a further heightened orgasm and couldn't deny the man fucking his tight little ass. 

Jim nodded tightly, once again, taking in a deep breath and on exhale, letting out a guttural groan. 

"Good." Khan dropped Jim's balls and moved closer to Jim's ear. "Touch yourself." 

Khan thrust in, wriggling his hips to nail Jim's prostate over and over and over. Jim punched the wall with his left fist, gasping and taking his cock in his right hand, pumping himself furiously. 

"F-Fuck!" Jim practically screamed. "You want me to wait to come, you'd better cut that out- R-right now." 

Khan smirked and plunged in as deep as he could go. "Suit yourself."

Khan's gravelly voice sent shivers down Jim's spine and the augment grabbed and gripped Jim's hips as tight as he could and fucked as fast and as deep as possible. Jim could have listened to the sounds of Khan making love all day. His moans were simply delicious and it drove him delirious. 

Jim was at his breaking point. Between jacking his cock and stopping to enjoy the ride, Khan was picking up speed and nailing his prostate on every thrust. Khan's hips began to stutter and a gut feeling told Jim it was almost over. Khan plunged in 5 more times before fucking in as deep as he would go before coming inside of his lover. Khan screamed his release, uncaring if anyone should hear. 

"Come, beloved." Khan gasped, mid-orgasm. Jim could only comply when commanded so erotically. He tightened his grip on his frustrated member and twisted, only tightening on the down stroke. When Jim finally worked himself up to an orgasm, he puffed a short breath, coming all over the white tile of the shower. Jim wanted to collapse and the only thing stopping him from doing so was the impossibly tight grip Khan still had on his hips. Stars appeared in his eyes and he felt hot, so hot and his stomach suddenly felt unbound, relieved and settled. He took a deep breath and huffed it out. 

When he stood straight back up and tensed his back, Khan wrapped his arms around Kirk's chest, pulling him tight against him. When Kirk raised his hand to touch Khan's lightly, Khan was suddenly gone. Jim turned around blinking profusely, not knowing why he expected to find Khan standing there, but that didn't mean he wasn't disappointed to find that he was alone. He turned the shower off and opened the door to towel himself off. 

As he ran the towel through his cropped hair, he felt the urge to go down to the holding bay and do some unfreezing. Jim knew that was a stupid and rash decision, but it didn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face every time he thought about it. Maybe it would be terrible, horrible, and he killed his Captain! but maybe, just maybe, it would be nice, warm and wonderful. Maybe it would be nice to just be **loved** .

.END.


End file.
